callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Travel Will Tell/Transcript
After traveling to the past for the first time: Tank Dempsey: Woah, okay, what the hell just happened? Nikolai Belinski: Why does everything look blue? Takeo Masaki: Look! There is an eclipse! Edward Richtofen: Fascinating. And look, there is a giant meteor on top of the temple! I must have it in my pockets! Dempsey: Yeah, good luck with that...Lets go find out what's going on. After pushing the stone tablet: Brock: Hello? Hello, is anyone out here? The following line depends on who pressed the button Dempsey: Hey! There's somebody in there! Nikolai: Hey guys! There's some British guys behind this wall! Richtofen: The voices! Wait, these are real voices. Takeo: Hello? Where are you? Brock: We are stuck behind some sort of mechanism. Whatever you did moved it slightly. We really could use some help here! After the first match with the stone tablets is done: Brock: Hey, the stone is moving! It seems to be working! After matching a tablet: Nikolai: Hey we got one! Takeo: That was match. After matching incorrectly: Takeo: That was not match. Nikolai: I don't think that was right! After successfully matching all the tablets and the first crystal appears: Brock: Oh,' '''wonderful! There appears to be some sort of crystal rising from the walls! '''Dempsey:' Well well well. I have no idea what that is. Nikolai: '''Oh, a diamond-thingy! I could use that for next wife! '''Takeo: A crystal rises. A blossom swirls in autumn-twilight. Richtofen: Oh, look! A Focusing Crystal! I was wondering where that went... Brock: 'There's a passageway below. We have to push on down to have any chance of escape! 'Gary: 'Thanks, whoever you guys are! ''While activating the eclipse again: '''Dempsey: '''Ah great, not again. '''Nikolai: '''It sounds like they're drowning...like fifth wife! '''Takeo: What is happening now? Richtofen: 'Oh my! That strange man and his servant are in a bit of a bind! '''Brock: '''We are trapped down here by two gates, and the water is rising! Can you see any way to open these gates? ''Going down the water slide. 'Dempsey: '''Yeah, yeah. Find the button. Pull the string. Yada yada yada! '''Nikolai: '''Yeah, I need a break anyway! '''Takeo: '''We shall free you, from your predicament. '''Richtofen: '''Well it seems our destinies are entwined... ''After the pressure-plate below the water-slide is triggered. '''Brock: '''That did it! This leg is free and the way is clear! '''Takeo: Do you hear that? It must be working! Dempsey: 'I'm just about done helping you guys! '''Richtofen: '''Don't be so daft, Dempsey- we've been raising the Focusing Crystals! '''Nikolai: '''Wait, what? '''Richtofen: '''Never mind...gorgeous. ''After shooting the meteor down. 'Nikolai: '''Ah! I cannot believe that worked! ''After shrinking the meteor. '''Dempsey: It worked! Awesomesauce! After the meteor lands on the Focusing Crystal rod. Takeo: 'By the grace of the emperor! ''After the valve is turned. 'Brock: '''That seems to have stopped the gas! I wish I could come out there and thank you in person, but we are still trapped in this chamber! '''Gary: '''What?! You've gotta be kidding me! '''Brock: '''Oh no! The walls appear to be moving! Can you find a way to stop this before we are crushed? '''Dempsey: '''Yeah, you guys are nothing but trouble. '''Nikolai: '''Oh geez, this wall is talking to me! '''Takeo: '''Your death shall not rest on my hands! '''Richtofen: '''Of course! I would hate to waste a good spleen! ''While gas leaks are lit on fire: '''Nikolai: '''Well what I'm wondering is why is there a trash compactor in an ancient temple!? '''Richtofen: Well, What else would they do with their trash? 'Brock: '''Excuse me gentlemen, but we are running out of time in here! The room is getting cramped, and we don't have much time! '''Gary: '''We're gonna die!! ''After the lever is pulled. 'Brock: '''That did it! '''Gary: '''Let's get outta here, before spikes shoot out of the walls and the floor opens up to a pit of lava! ''After step eight is activated. 'Brock: '''Hello?! We're stuck down here! If you could somehow fill it up with water we could get out! '''Dempsey: '''Oh boy, little Timmy's stuck in the well. '''Nikolai: '''That cave sounds like that wall! '''Takeo: '''The waters will flow, and you will reach the sky! '''Richtofen: '''Oh goodie, we meet again! I'll take a look around... ''While the Spikemores are set off. 'Nikolai: '''It plugged up some of the holes! ''After all holes a plugged. 'Nikolai: '''Well we've blocked all of the holes; what now? '''Brock: '''There is water filling the well, but it's not filling fast enough to reach the top! ''After step eight is completed. 'Richtofen: '''They keep dying in the most creative ways! '''Nikolai: '''Sadist. '''Richtofen: '''Oh thank you, Nikolai! And you don't smell as bad as usual; there! '''Takeo: '''I think you have all lost your minds! Let's hurry up and find them! ''After snare trap is blown up. 'Richtofen: '''That seems to have worked! '''Dempsey: '''Wait, so how do they know the code now? I'm confused... '''Richtofen: '''Don't be daft, Dempsey; we finished the glyphs for them, so when they got here in the future, they were able to read them because we changed the ''past. ''So the past-present, never actually happened because we went to- '''Dempsey: '''What?! '''Nikolai: '''Oh, all this gives me headache! '''Takeo: '''Let's just find out where to use this "code"! ''After the last crystal is raised. 'Richtofen: '''Good, it seems all the Focusing Crystals are raised...what now? '''Dempsey: '''Why don't you tell us, Richtofen? You seem to know what you're doing here... '''Richtofen: '''Yeah, that is true... '''Nikolai: '''So, what do we need to do? '''Richtofen: '''I don't know yet, but I will when we do it. And then I will have everything that I need- I mean, hey maybe we should go see where those guys are stuck... ''After all the gongs are knifed. 'Takeo: '''The crystals are resonating with honor! ''After the meteor is shrunk. 'Nikolai: '''Wow! That was amazing! ''When the four characters reach the top of the temple. 'Gary: '''If we had a stick of dynamite I could get us in there! '''Brock: '''Well unless you brought some I think we're not getting any further! '''Gary: '''I had some in my bag but dropped it when we were attacked by that horde of zombies! '''Dempsey: '''Hey, pyro-puses, we might be able to help with that! '''Nikolai: '''Hey guys, it's happening again! '''Takeo: '''Dynamite. I find your dynamite. '''Richtofen: '''Dynamite! Wunderbar! '''Gary: '''Ok, you bring me that dynamite and I'll open this up like a can of beans! Then can we get out of here?! '''Brock: '''Of course, I just need to see the inside of the temple! '''Gary: '''Alright, here we go- everybody get back!! ''After Focusing Stone is retrieved '''Richtofen: '''It's mine.....MINE! I'LL CONTROL THEM ALL!!